


Latent Maxim

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Series: I Need You [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) is Bad at Feelings, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Castiel/Dean Winchester Poetry, Dean Winchester Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Destiel - either POV, Emotionally Repressed Dean Winchester, Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, POV Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Pining, Poetry, Scared Castiel (Supernatural), Secret Crush, Secrets, These Two Adorable Assholes, Wangst, When will they get their Shit Togeher?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Both Dean and Castiel have... thoughts. Secret thoughts. What if they're the same secret thoughts?





	Latent Maxim

**Author's Note:**

> Mutual pining, written in freeform... A.K.A. Destiel poetry.
> 
> Can be read from either Dean or Cas' POV.

 

*

 

Restrained and under-wraps

.

Reticent and unknown

.

Disguised

.

Bottled-up

 

*

 

Secretive

 

*

 

So many ways to hide...

 

*

 

Covert and unforthcoming

.

Concealed and undisclosed

.

Masked

.

Covered-up

 

*

 

Secretive

 

*

The truth.

 

*

 

More than that?

.

Reality

.

Mine, that is, not his.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos (and comment, if you're feeling wild).
> 
> If you like Destiel/SPN poetry, check out my other work in this series...
> 
> Lucy : )


End file.
